


Inigo and Owain's Excellent Camping Adventure aka Lucina is dragged along camping

by Mulder



Series: AKA Lucina is *blank* [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Comedy, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, More or less a cameo by Robin, Parent-Child Relationship, Road Trips, Slight Inigo/Lucina, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder/pseuds/Mulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lucina's last summer before College and while she stresses over acceptances and the reality of growing up, Chrom decides to do one last nostalgic get-away. Bringing along Morgan and, to Lucina's displeasure, Owain and Inigo. Along the way Severa and Lon'qu get roped in as well, making this last camping trip one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a embodiment of my own feelings as I begin to close the school-years part of my life. Hope anyone who reads enjoys! Unbeta'd btw, if anyone would like to I'd appreciate it a lot.

Lucina sighed as she tilted her head back. It was the end of yet another school year. But this one was different. This was her final year in what could be considered regular school. While she was outwardly excited to continue ahead, internally Lucina hated to admit that she was nervous about what was ahead. But yet here she was laying on her bed listening to music with the air conditioning blaring. She had, as always, done well on her tests and she wasn't worried about getting accepted into college. So there wasn't much else to do but relax for once. She knew if she admitted it, most everyone who knew her would find it amusing. She was almost always doing something so to find her here, in her room doing nothing was unique. Lucina did have to admit though that it felt nice to relax. However she wished she could get over this feeling of worry inside. 

The hours passed by and Lucina continued to not do much of anything alternating between music, a bit of TV watching ((Nothing interesting)), and checking her social media accounts. Before she knew it, it was time to eat dinner. As she made her way downstairs, the pleasant aroma hit her and she smiled a bit. It did remind her of when she was younger. As she sat down in the well-worn chairs, she noticed that she was the last one to arrive. Wow she really was stuck in her own world.

"Hey Lucy." Her brother Morgan greeted, with his typical grin. 

"Hello Morgan." Lucina said as she began to serve herself. _Ah at least some things don't change_ Lucina thought to herself, not noticing the glances her mother and father shared with the other. 

"So Lucy I was thinking..." Chrom began. He had noticed how down his eldest had seemed recently. He had consulted with his wife and after hearing what the issue was, knew he had the perfect idea. Well at least in his mind. He knew Robin had some doubts about some of the details but those could always be worked out.

"With this being your last summer, what if went back to Regna Ferox's woods? We had fun camping there back when you and Morgan were younger, and I've got time off from the company." Chrom finished, with one of his typical cheesy grins on his face.

Lucina thought back to her time at those woods when she was younger. It would be nice to go back there one more time as a conclusion to this chapter of her life. 

"Actually Dad...that sounds great. Who'd be coming? You, me, Morgan, and Mom?" She asked.

"While I'd love to go, there's shortages of staff at the Hospital so I can't this time. I wish I could though." Robin said sympathetically, she wished she could go just to mediate between Chrom and the other member of the camping trip she knew would be going along....

"Ah I see. It'll be alright though. Me, Dad, and Morgan will have fun." Lucina replied.

"Well you see honey...I invited along your cousin and uncle as well." Chrom said somewhat sheepishly. 

Lucina groaned internally but didn't express it openly. Her cousin was a pain, and her dad and uncle argued none stop. Apparently in High School they had been rivals, and even after her uncle married her aunt that didn't stop. However...she could handle it. Getting to go back to the Regna Ferox woods would be enough and even if she had to deal with Owain, that alone was worth it.

"Alright...say Morgan why have you been so quiet?" Lucina asked her younger brother.

"Well...let's say I've kind of known about this." Morgan said as he finally was able to let the surprise out of the bag.

Lucina raised an eyebrow, but just ruffled her little brother's hair. This was exactly the news that she needed. A nice conclusion to lead into a new beginning. Oh if only she knew the insanity that'd result.


	2. Go North!

The weeks passed and so began July, which was when Chrom had set out the time aside to begin the vacation. In the time between Chrom was glad that the old travel van, Falchion as Chrom called it much to the chagrin of his family, was still working. He had gotten it tuned up and ready for what was to be a long drive. Meanwhile Vaike and Owain had also been preparing. Vaike knew that his and Chrom's annual rivalry would kick up once more for another round, and he couldn't wait. Owain also had plans, but his plans more involved bringing along a stowaway of sorts.... 

"So you're going to the Regna Ferox forests?" Inigo had asked Owain hesitantly. While Inigo usually would go along with Owain's schemes, adventures, and ideas he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding this time. 

"Are you sure it's alright for me to come along? It seems like a family event Owain." The long haired teen questioned to his longtime friend. To this Owain just laughed loudly in his typical brazen fashion.

"Why of course it's alright, the friend and partner of the great Owain must come along with him on a Wonderful Camping Adventure!" Owain said excitedly. Inigo gave a soft smirk and just shook his head. Sometime he had trouble believing that his rowdy friend was in high school when he acted like this. Not that he was bothered by it. Inigo sighed and gave his reply.

"I'll think about it and ask my parents." In response Owain fist-pumped. Sure enough Inigo was allowed to go along, not that he was surprised as his parents had both known Chrom, and so began the next stage of Owain's plan.  
******

Lucina closed her suitcase with a thud as she then carried it to the back of the van, and put it into the trunk. Today was the day and she couldn't help but feel excited and nostalgic. As a child, Lucina would come here often with her parents and, after Morgan was born, her brother so the forests were fond memories for her. Even with Owain coming along it didn't deter her excitement. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door was shut behind her as her father and brother came out with the last of the suitcases and finished loading up the van. 

"Alright Falchion's all loaded up, time to pick up your uncle and cousin, and then time to get on the road." Chrom said proudly looking upon the van he had owned for decades now. Lucina sighed affectionately at this, as she and Morgan climbed in. She had long grown used to her dad naming the van. It took only a few minutes to get to her Aunt and Uncle's house, as they lived close by. When they got there the door swung open with Vaike, Owain, and to Lucina's surprise, Inigo walked out all with suitcases. 

"EYY CHROM!" Vaike shouted as he put their luggage into the trunk and climbed into the front seat next to Chrom. If Lucina wasn't distracted, she would've easily sensed her dad's already strained patience. However she was more occupied with what Inigo was doing here.

"Owain, why is Inigo here." Lucina asked. She didn't mind Inigo but this was a surprise, and while Owain alone was trouble, Inigo only fueled him more by giving him attention.

"Well the great Owain needs his partner!" Owain proclaimed loudly. Behind the book he was reading, Morgan chuckled. He personally found his cousin entertaining in contrast to Lucina's point of view on him. Lucina sighed.

"Dad, did you know Inigo was coming along?" Lucina asked. It was then that Chrom remembered he had been so distracted with Falchion that he forgot to tell Lucina as he swore mentally. 

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry Lucy I meant to tell you but Falchion distracted me." He explained sheepishly.

"Ah typical Chrom! Forgetting to tell people things, this reminds me of when-" Vaike started only to be interrupted.

"Let's...not get into high school stories Vaike." Chrom said. 

"Awww but the kids'll love to hear about our adventures in high school!" Vaike countered.

"Yeah Uncle Chrom, I'd love to hear the wonderful adventures you and my dad got into!" Owain yelled excitedly. _He sure is his father's son...._ Chrom thought to himself as he started the car and began to drive. 

Inigo had chosen to sit next to Morgan as despite his usual outgoing personality, he did admit he felt a bit awkward intruding. As they began to drive, Lucina sighed to herself noticing Inigo obviously felt uncomfortable. Despite her misgivings about Owain, she knew Inigo had been dragged into this and it wasn't his fault.

"So Inigo, how's the stuff at your dad's church going?" Lucina asked to try to break the ice. They'd be in the car for a while so better to make this easy rather then difficult. 

"Oh it's going alright. I'm helping him out though my award winning jokes don't always hit their mark around there." Inigo said, thinking back to how him and his dad had different views on humor and when it was and wasn't the right time. 

Lucina chuckled slightly. Yeah Inigo was alright. Morgan meanwhile smirked behind his book as the van began on the long journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey's begun! Once more, thanks for reading and as always if you have any critiques feel free to comment. Next chapter will be roadtrip mishaps and hijinks, mainly between Vaike and Chrom.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Please leave constructive criticism, I know I suck at detailing scenes and such. Once more, thanks for reading!


End file.
